warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
MistClan/Roleplay
This is where you can battle, train, or hunt with your MistClan cat. In MistClan.... Fernstar drinked from a stream. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Moonsplash ordered patrols. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She caught a scrawny fish. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She looked around camp. All was well. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Shimmertail padded into the medicine den. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She took a mouse from the fresh kill pile. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Shimmertail set out to find mallow by the Falling Creeks. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She ate the mouse. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) When he came to the crystalline waterfall, pure water splashed at his nose. The mallow was only tail-lengths away... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:37, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She saw storm clouds in the distance.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise padded over to Fernstar. "Ma'am......Um, the freashkill pile is low," he meowed.Silverstar 17:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The storm struck camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm padded into camp and shook his pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Breezacloud ate some freashkill.17:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The storm grew more insense. Moonsplash padded out of camp to try and fin the hunting patrol. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Breezacloud whimpered at the storm, and bounded into the den. "I'll go," Steamrise mewed to Moonsplash.Silverstar 17:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm the deputy, it's my duty, you stay here," she said. She ran into the forest. "Help!" shouted a cat. The winds were sending rocks an other materials everywhere. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Your duty is to organize patrols, ma'am. I was willing to hunt." meowed Steamrise, following the deputy.Silverstar 18:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm not hunting! No one should be hunting right now!" she had to shout so her words could be heard. A tree fell down do to the wind and rain. "Go back to camp!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise listened to his order and ran to camp.Silverstar 18:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She heard more cats screaming fo help an ran towards the sound. Raindash and his apprentice, Poolpaw, were on a hunting patrol with Pearlfeather. They were trapped beneith a rockfall caused by the storm. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise frowned, wanting to help.Silverstar 18:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She pushed a few rocks away, enough to get Pearlfeather an Poolpaw out. The storm knocked over trees and sent large rocks flying around them. "Go!" shouted Raindash. "What? No!" said Moonsplash. "Just leave me! Or else we will all die!" he replied. Pearfeather and Poolpaw were terrified. Moonsplash wasn't sure what to do. There was a strange sound, and Raindash was able to move enough to push Moonsplash away. Just then, a large rock fell that would have crushed both Raindash and Moonsplash, but he had ended his own life to save the deputy. "Run!" said Pearlfeather, crying. She picked up the young apprentice by the scruff and ran. Moonsplash couldn't believe what had just happened, so she followed the others as fast as she could run. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm fled, panicked. (Lol the irony. xD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Breezecloud's fur rose on her pelt.Silverstar 18:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm dove into a thicket. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) They reached camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm followed, the hair on his neck bristling. (Lol his name is ironic.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone! Take shelter in the dens!" ordered Moonsplash. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Jetstorm went into his den. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fernstar herded kits into the nursery. ------Shimmertail watched warriors and apprentices file into the dens. FernstarLeader of MistClan 20:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Moonsplash made sure everyone was safe, then entered the warriors den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise padded over to Fernstar, muscles rippling. "Is there anything i can do to help, ma'am?" he asked.Silverstar 22:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Jetstorm watched the storm rage, with eyes wide. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Breezecloud wrapped her tail around her body, eyes shut tightly.Silverstar 22:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes. Please take a head count, just to be safe, if you would." FernstarLeader of MistClan 02:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ("Wrapped" is spelled with a "w", Silver :D That is the worst word to misspell...) She could hear trees falling outside. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm padded into the warrior's den. --- Winterkit mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise nodded, and counted the cats. "I believe that's everyone," he meowed to Fernstar.Silverstar 21:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) (Eveningwater needs a mate...Anyone want to be??) Eveningwater's fluffy white and grey pelt was still bristled. Fear in her yellow eyes.Prickle! 21:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (PRICKLE!!! wb =) ) Steamrise gazed at Fernstar. "Would you like to double check?" he asked.Silverstar 21:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (WB???) Eveningwater started to groom herself. Had any cat died? Prickle! 21:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (Welcome Back. I haven't seen you in awhile. XD) Steamrise just sighed.Silverstar 21:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Moonsplash couldn't belive this. "In case you haven't notice," she hissed. "Raindash is dead." Icewish 22:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Fernstar's eyes widened. "Clan, assemble! We must all try to move this boulder from this noble warrior's body." FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Pearfeather started crying loudly. "My love's head was crushed! We saw his blood and brain smashed all over the ground!" she cried. Icewish 01:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise sat up strait. "Um, we don't really need detail, ma'am...." he murmured.Silverstar 01:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "You didn't listen to the deputy when she said he was dead! I have the full right to explain!" she hissed. Icewish 01:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Steamrise put his ears back.Silverstar 01:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC)) (I can make a mate for Eveningwater) Jetstorm bowed his head. Faolanmacduncan 19:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Eveningwater gasped and started to wail. He was a noble warrior. Never had a mean terrible thing to say. Prickle! 21:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Blackwhisker padded up to Eveningwater and licked her ear. Faolanmacduncan 22:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Pearfeather started crying. Icewish 22:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Eveningwater let out a small faint purr before lying down, her head in her paws. Prickle! 15:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ragingstorm sat blankly near the warrior's den. ---- Winterkit looked at Pearlfeather. "Don't be sad." she meowed politely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) "I can't," she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Icewish 17:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Blackwhisker sat next to Eveningwater with his head bowed.---- Poolpaw wailed at the sight of her mentor.---- Jetstorm bowed his head. Faolanmacduncan 09:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) The storm stopped.... Icewish 22:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Winterkit touched her paw to one of the puddles. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Moonsplash padded outside of the den. Icewish 15:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay